Ruka's kiss
by Purple Poodle
Summary: Mikan's fault turned into Ruka's best day. Sorry I suck at summaries and its my first fic. PLEASE READ! and review! RuKan or RukaxMikan or MikanxRuka One-shot


Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic so go easy on me! This is a RuKan fanfic..cuz I can't think of a good NatsuMikan story. One-shot :3

Disclaimer: If I own Gakuen Alice…I'll never let Ruka give up on Mikan!

"Good Morning everyone!"

Everyone knew who this is. Who else in the class is more energetic than Mikan?

"HOTARUUUU!"

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Get away from me, baka." Hotaru said coolly. "Hotaru, why are you so mean? Still I love you Hotaru!" "And I don't" the raven haired girl replied. Mikan didn't hear her because she was thinking about how Hotaru loves her so much. While Mikan was daydreaming, 2 boys came in.

"IT'S NATSUME-SAMA AND RUKA-SAMA!" Every fangirl screamed and shouted. Mikan was surprised and her daydream was just ended. She turned to the door and saw Ruka and Natsume. She smiled and approached them.

"Good morning, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said while her hands were at her back.

"Good morning, Sakura." Ruka said with an angelic smile. Mikan just smiled back. "Good morning, Natsume!"

"…" He's so talkative, isn't he?

With that, they both approached their seats and Mikan followed them. Just when they sat down, Narumi came and greeted his beloved students. "Good Morning,class! I have something to do so I'll be giving a self-study!"

The class cheered, after all, it's self-study they want. After Narumi went out, the whole class threw papers, talked with their friends while Hotaru was doing one of her inventions, Yuu is trying to calm the class, Natsume slept with a manga on his face, Ruka pet his rabbit. Mikan had nothing to do so she tried to think of something she can do.

"…..how about..no…..maybe we.. but…." Mikan think hard and hard.

'_If only I can study…but that's boring…if I ask them to play..none will…If only I can go out to Central Town. But we're in class' Mikan thought_

Ruka noticed that Mikan's eyebrows are twitched. He decided to ask her if she's okay. He leaned closer to reach her. He tapped her when…

"Ahaaa!" she lift her head only to bump it to something….

"Ow" Ruka moaned. Mikan's head hit his angelic face when she lifted her head. "I am soo sorry Ruka-pyon! Umm…let's go to the infirmary! Your nose might bleed and It's my fault and..and-"

"SA-KU-RA! WHY YOU LITTLE…YOU HIT RUKA'S FACE! "

Sumire's shout woke Natsume up and peeked on what was happening. Hotaru and the others also turned to see what happened. Ruka was rubbing his nose while Mikan was saying sorry over and over. Sumire was blabbering how Ruka has an angelic face.

"I'm okay Sakura, don't worry it's not bleeding and you didn't hit it har-" He didn't finish his sentence because he felt a small drop in his nose. He touched it and saw a drop of blood. Mikan got more panicked and drag him to the infirmary.

'_Baka' _both Natsume and Hotaru thought.

In the infirmary, there was no nurse so Mikan looked for cotton and gave it to Ruka. It didn't bleed too much. It just had few drops and stopped. "You didn't have to bring me here Sakura. I'm really okay." He said while smiling.

"Because it's my fault and I got panicked because there was blood and I thought that.." Mikan blabbered on and on. "Sakura, calm down. Look, the bleeding stopped"

Mikan leaned closer to Ruka to see the cotton then she looked at Ruka's face. She stared at it for a while and Ruka blushed. "S-Sakura..umm…" Mikan tilted her head in confusion. She wondered while Ruka was red. '_Ah! Maybe because of the bleeding that he'll get a fever!'_ She touched Ruka's forehead and Ruka just blushed more.

"Hmmm..You're not hot…maybe it's just the aircon. I think it's not ON." Mikan said while she approached the aircon and turned it on. "Uh..Y-yeah..I think so..And, Sakura," Ruka said. "Hm? What is it?" Ruka approached her. "Thank you Sakura, for the concern,umm.." Ruka thanked her.

"Oh! It's nothing Ruka-pyon! It's my fault anyway." She said with a big smile plastered on her face.

Ruka blushed. '_If only I had enough courage to confess, I'll do it now.' _He smiled back and turned around to lessen the color on his face. "What's wrong Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked. Ruka turned to her and look at her. _'Maybe I can do it. If she rejects me it's okay. I can understand her'_ Ruka thought with a pink tinge in his cheeks. "Ah! Ruka-pyon! We should get back so Natsume won't worry about you! We have stayed too long here." Mikan walked to the door. She noticed Ruka was still standing where she last stood.

"Ruka-pyon?" She wondered why Ruka spaced out times. She was going to ask him again when Ruka turned to her and spoke," S-Sakura! Ano.." He blushed at what he was going to say next. "Wh-what do you think about m-me?" This made Ruka blushed furiously and Mikan smiled. " I think of you as a very very good friend! You're so kind and gentle and.." Mikan blushed a little, "I l-like you before." Mikan blushed like Ruka while Ruka froze with a blush of course.

He felt a little hurt when she said 'before'. That means she doesn't like him anymore. But he was glad of what Mikan thought about him. His blush was gone and he smiled like there was no tomorrow. "B-but I still like you Ruka-pyon! Well as a friend.." Mikan looked down, afraid that she had hurt Ruka. "Thank you Sakura..and I am not hurt at all. Well, a little but It's okay." He smiled and Mikan was glad that Ruka was fine. Ruka approached her and did something that both made them blush.

They both went back to the classroom. Ruka and Mikan sat down with a slight pink color on their face.

"What happened to you Ruka.." Natsume asked as soon as he got back. "oh..I..I just let the bleeding stop." Natsume was not contented at his answer, but he just let it go.

Mikan on the other hand, just covered her face with her hands. She couldn't believe that Ruka can do something like that. He had done that before but only on the cheeks. Have you guessed what he did?

He kissed her.

Hahaha! Sorry for the crappy story. Im not a good author and this is my first fanfic! Please tell me if its bad or good or SUPER BAD! I just want reviews.

Natsume: Ultra Bad.

Hmph! Just because you appeared 2 or 3 times don't say its ULTRA BAD!

Natsume: You think it's good? I think it's made by a monkey

Mikan: That's mean Natsume! It's a good story!

See? Mikan likes it cuz Ruka kissed her!

Mikan: (blushes) Oh..it's…

Ruka: (blushes) …..

Natsume: I'll burn you

AHHHHHHHHHHH! ANYWAY THNX FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEWWW!


End file.
